Snippets
by Farm-Story
Summary: 50 sentences for my favorite pairings. T for some implied sexual themes. First chapter: YaoxKiku/ChinaxJapan. Second chapter: RoderichxGilbert/AustriaxPrussia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My mind's kinda frazzled right now…so I decided to take a break and write 50 sentences about some of my fave pairings. Here's the order for the chapters:**

**First: ChinaxJapan**

**Second: AustriaxPrussia**

**Third: GermanyxItaly**

**Fourth: AmericaxEngland**

**Warnings: Implied sexual situations.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

1) Blanket_- _Yao pulled the blanket over Kiku and himself, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

2) Money- "Yao-nii, don't be silly," Kiku said, fingering the expensive bouquet, "You don't need to spend a lot of money on me."

3) Laptop- Kiku browsed through the photos on his laptop, admiring the ones of Yao and himself from their vacations.

4) Snowman- The snowman the two had made together had a really creepy face, causing the two to fall on the ground in laughter.

5) Candle- The candle on the table was well-lit for the date Yao had planned for them.

6) Cookies- Yao fed one of his Chinese cookies to Kiku, who moaned in approval of its taste.

7) Delight- Yao squealed in utter delight when the younger nation bought him a panda.

8) Agreement- Kiku nodded in agreement after Yao asked him if he wanted to take their make-out session to the bedroom.

9) Bread- The couple somehow managed to continue eating the slices of bread while looking dreamily at each other.

10) Era- Both Yao and Kiku always argued over which country had the better eras.

11) Fudge- Kiku thought that eating fudge that Yao personally fed to him was better than eating it normally.

12) Stream- Neither of the two minded the warm stream of water coming from the shower handle, they still continued to kiss passionately.

13) Drum- The sound of the drum echoed at the Chinese themed festival as Yao and Kiku held hands, gazing at the fireworks above them.

14) Combination- For dinner, they usually had a combination of Chinese and Japanese food, just to please the other.

15) Hearing- Sometimes Yao would pretend his hearing wasn't very good just to hear Kiku repeat himself and become flustered.

16) Soul- Kiku absolutely loved how Yao had such a kind soul, like how he took in a small cat when there was a storm.

17) Hour- Hour by hour, Kiku waited for Yao to return home, feeling sad and lonely.

18) Usefulness- Yao complemented Kiku's usefulness when he was trying to prove to the other nations that they weren't dating.

19) Permit- Even though Yao didn't have a driver's permit, it didn't stop him from 'borrowing' Russia's car and taking Japan to the doctor when he fell down the stairs.

20) Figure- Kiku admired Yao's petite, slender figure, even though it made him appeal to others as a female.

21) Scare- Yao would often scare the shy Kiku by hiding in suspicious places and popping out, making it up afterwards by kissing him all over his neck.

22) Champion- Yao proclaimed himself the champion of being seme, to which Kiku agreed no contest.

23) Fairy- Sometimes, Yao would tell Kiku about all the times England proclaimed there were fairies in the air, just to enjoy the younger nation's laughter.

24) Collecting- Kiku had an odd habit of collecting pretty flowers wherever he went, causing Yao to giggle.

25) Outgoing- Neither of the two were very outgoing, which made them perfect for each other.

26) Prisoner- Yao often reminded Kiku that he was his prisoner, but Kiku didn't mind in the least.

27) Chasing- Yao was often stuck chasing Kiku, telling him that Chinese food really wasn't that bad and he just had to try it.

28) Pet- Yao had many pets, such as his panda, the stray cat, and Kiku.

29) Chosen- Kiku knew that it was he who had been chosen to speak next at the World Meeting, reluctant to leave Yao's side.

30) Vendor- The two stopped at many different vendors at the festival, Yao buying Kiku whatever appealed to him.

31) Half- Kiku tore the piece of Pocky in half, feeding the other piece to Yao.

32) Twenty- After being asked by Yao how many times he had lied to him about cleaning up after himself, Kiku told him only twenty.

33) Cube- Kiku was suddenly fascinated with the cube, making Yao laugh at his childishness.

34) Profit- Really, Kiku didn't earn much profit from buying a bunch of Shinatty-chan related merchandise for his lover, but it was worth seeing Yao smile.

35) Conditioning- Kiku had to admit, conditioning Yao's hair was only one of his favorite parts about their showers together.

36) Officer- Yao sped right past the police officer, knowing that getting to Kiku as soon as possible was more important to him than the law.

37) Emptying- It didn't really matter to Yao how much money he would end up emptying out of his wallet, he wanted Kiku's engagement ring to be perfect.

38) Sensible- Kiku knew it was sensible for them to wait until they were in private to engage in such activities. Yao, however, did not give a damn.

39) Postcard- Yao looked at the lovely postcards Kiku had sent him from Hokkaido and sighed, suddenly feeling very lonely.

40) Bin- Kiku looked in the bin and noticed a lot of the things were from when they were first dating, such as an old camera and an umbrella.

41) Seeing- Yao knew he must've been seeing things when he came home to the entire living room decorated for his birthday, complete with Kiku holding a homemade cake.

42) Formal- When Yao remarked that Kiku looked nice in formal-wear, Kiku blushed furiously.

43) Bitter- Kiku hated the bitter taste of medicine, but took it anyway because he didn't want to worry Yao.

44) Win- "What do I win?" asked an over-joyed Yao, who had just beaten Kiku at a race across his house.

45) Farm- Yao loved the farm because of all of the cute animals; Kiku, however, didn't feel the same.

46) Bicycle- After watching Kiku fall off the bicycle, Yao instantly rushed over to his side, kissing him softly and patting his back.

47) Society- Technically, society was very much against their relationship, although Yao and Kiku couldn't care less.

48) Theme- The main theme of the Allies' competition was your favorite thing in the world, so they were all quite shocked when Yao literally brought Kiku.

49) Junk- Yao often complained about all the junk piling up in Kiku's house; Kiku just smiled.

50) Vacancy- Thank god the hotel had vacancy, because if not they were just going to do it on the floor of the main lobby.

**A/N: And there you have it. Next chapter will be AustriaxPrussia.**

**(You know, I used a random nouns site to find the words for this and when I first did number 13 the word condom seriously came up. I decided to skip that one for the sake of this story's rating…eh heh.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have now decided this fic will be 5 chapters. The fifth pairing is a surprise.**

**Here is AustriaxPrussia.**

**Warnings: Implied sexual content.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

1) Worship- Neither Gilbert or Roderich had much worship for anything, and perhaps that was a good thing.

2) Echo- Gilbert couldn't care less that the echoes of his moaning could be heard throughout the house; he blamed it on Roderich.

3) Aid- Although he was reluctant, Gilbert allowed Roderich to perform first aid on him when he twisted his ankle.

4) Clash- Although the couple really clashed together, what with Gilbert's hubris over himself and Roderich's classy appeal, they still loved each other.

5) Beauty- Roderich loved to call Gilbert his 'stubborn beauty,' often causing Gilbert to blush.

6) Advertising- Gilbert was chastised by Roderich after publicly advertising their relationship.

7) Technology- Thanks to modern technology, Elizabeta was able to get able to get all of Roderich and Gilbert's intimate moments on camera.

8) Misreading- Gilbert hated to admit he was misreading the letter Austria gave him, thinking it said 'Bring me some porn' instead of 'Bring me some corn.'

9) Essay- Roderich showed Gilbert an essay he had written about him, which described how much he had a crush on him. (He got an F because the teacher was a homophobe.)

10) Passion- Roderich whispered seductively in Gilbert's ear that he loved him with a passion, causing the other nation to blush profusely.

11) Gesture- After seeing Gilbert make a 'come hither' gesture at him, Roderich left his seat at the table and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his ear.

12) Onion- Although Roderich detested the terrible fruit or vegetable or whatever the hell an onion was, he knew that Gilbert loved to eat them with certain foods.

13) Meanwhile- Meanwhile, Roderich was busy pinning Gilbert down onto their shared bed, sucking at his neck.

14) Phone- Gilbert listened contently to the phone ringing, hoping secretly that Roderich would pick up.

15) Detective- Gilbert was playing detective, and he was looking for Roderich's vital regions.

16) Cable- Although there was no cable, Gilbert preferred Roderich's house to his own, simply because Roderich lived there.

17) Drag- Even though Gilbert told Roderich that hanging out with him was a drag, they both knew he actually enjoyed spending time with him.

18) Sick- When Gilbert was sick, Roderich took good care of him, forcing him to take medicine, feeding him soup, and giving him plenty of kisses.

19) Superior- Gilbert felt superior to Roderich, even though he was always uke.

20) Crawl- Gilbert crawled on the floor, preparing to scare the shit out of Roderich.

21) Operation- "Relax, Gilbert. It's just a small operation, that's all." Roderich said to calm down Gilbert after he had to have a small but necessary nose surgery (due to a certain someone's frying pan.)

22) White- Roderich liked how Gilbert's hair wasn't quite white, it was more silver.

23) Keyboard- Roderich preferred a piano to a keyboard, making Gilbert laugh and call him an 'old man.'

24) Emergency- Roderich waited fearfully in the hospital waiting room upon being notified that there was an emergency-a drunk driver had crashed into Gilbert's car.

25) Bucket- Gilbert had originally poured the bucket of water over Roderich's head as a prank, but even he couldn't hold back when he saw just how hot he looked all wet and angry.

26) Trap- Roderich set a trap for Gilbert; a candy trail leading all the way to the bathroom so he would take a bath.

27) Give- Gilbert's eyes began to tear up as he saw the beautiful gift Roderich had given him; a diamond ring.

28) Lot- Upon being asked how much he loved Gilbert when he was a child, Roderich replied 'a whole lot.'

29) Attention- Gilbert always needed a lot of attention, and Roderich was happy to give it to him.

30) Sitting- Gilbert sat on Roderich's lap out of sheer boredom, causing the elder nation to laugh.

31) Prediction- When thinking where Gilbert could have went off to, Roderich predicted that he was giving his brother a hard time about dating the Italian.

32) Female- Gilbert reluctantly told an upset Roderich that he was no longer into females and that he should 'stop his bitching.'

33) Liquor- There were several bottles of hardcore liquor surrounding the couple as they continued to furiously make out.

34) Chapter- Although Roderich wanted to finish the latest chapter of the book he was reading, he knew that a certain Prussian needed him more.

35) Receiver- "Do you even know what uke means?" Roderich asked Gilbert, who shook his head no, "Literally, you're the receiver."

36) League- At first, they both agreed they were totally out of each other's league, but now, they beg to differ.

37) Hack- Gilbert tried unsuccessfully to hack into Elizabeta's copy of Photoshop so she couldn't edit photos anymore, to no avail.

38) Security- The place where Gilbert felt he had the most security was in Roderich's bed, under all the covers.

39) Song- Sometimes, Roderich would start singing a song whenever he played the piano, Gilbert listening contently from another room.

40) Tear- Gilbert felt a single tear roll down his face (but he denied it) after he had just gotten into a huge fight with Roderich.

41) Picture- Roderich held the picture of himself and Gilbert in his hands, recalling the memories it brought back.

42) Swing- Roderich pushed Gilbert on the swing, laughing when he claimed he wasn't a child.

43) Treatment- Gilbert hated any kind of treatment that involved medicine, but Roderich always tried to make it better for him, giving him sweet things afterward.

44) Invitation- Roderich fingered the suspicious-looking invitation in hand, wondering if it was just another one of Gilbert's pranks.

45) Sir- When out on one of their many dinner dates, the waiter referred to Roderich as 'sir' and Gilbert as 'boy.'

46) Damp- Roderich liked Gilbert's hair when it was damp because it looked so luminous.

47) Expression- The expression on everyone's face was priceless when they found out that Gilbert and Roderich were dating.

48) Closer- Roderich cuddled in closer to Gilbert, watching the rain beat off the window from their bed.

49) Arrest- Roderich wasn't surprised to find out that Gilbert had been arrested before.

50) Concern- Whenever something bad happened to Gilbert, Roderich always felt concern for him.

**A/N: And there it is.**

**Next is GermanyxItaly.**


End file.
